L'Amour
by Moon Erebos
Summary: Comparado a lo que acaban de hacer, especialmente lo que Draco acaba de hacer, nada de lo que el haga se podría considerar un talento.


**Sin exageración alguna les confieso que yo tengo 1 año completo tratando de hacer este pedacito de fic. Like, literalmente mi beta me lo pidió en julio del 2018 y hasta ahora es que logré que saliera exactamente lo que ella quería.**

**Dedicado con todo amor a ella, inspriado en la canción ''L'amour est un oiseau rebelle'' interpretada en 1999 por Helmut Lotti. También conocida como Habanera de la opera ''Carmen''**

**Espero lo disfruten tanto como yo al escribirlo**

* * *

**L'Amour**

Harry se deja caer en el espacio que siempre ocupa en la mesa de Gryffindor en el Gran Comedor tratando de ignorar la, aparentemente, interesante conversación de Hermione y Ron sobre el ''Show de Talento'' que realizarían esa tarde. El joven no quiere habar al respecto, intentó de hacerle entender a su amiga que una ''competencia amistosa'' entre las casas para ayudar a que se unan más por los tiempos oscuros que se aproximan con la inminente guerra no era precisamente una buena idea.

—Bueno, los Slytherin no van a participar así que sin duda ganaremos —comenta Ron llevándose un gran pedazo de pastel de calabaza a la boca.

—No importa quien gane, Ron —dice su amiga en ese tonito de sabelotodo que, a veces, lo irrita como en su primer año cuando aún no eran amigos—, la idea es que todos se diviertan.

—Hermione, lamento decírtelo de nuevo —Harry decide intervenir sirviéndose el desayuno sin mirarla—, pero una competencia que tu llama amistosa entre las cuatro casas es de todo menos amistosa.

—Harry, no seas tan negativo, a los profesores les gustó la idea —trata de excusarse.

—Sí, porque tenemos una guerra encima, no porque crean que en realidad eso elimine la rivalidad entre todos —la mira finalmente entrecerrando sus ojos y bajando el tono para no ser escuchado por unos estudiantes de primer año que caminan cerca de ellos dirigiéndose a sus clases, lo último que necesita es un par de niños de 11 años asustados por su culpa.

—Harry ya discutimos esto y no soy la única que cree que es una buena idea…

—Hermione —el pelinegro se levanta suspirando con pesadez—, no puedes resolver los problemas de estudiantes mágicos con una idea muggle. Las cosas no funcionan igual.

Sin esperar una respuesta de ella toma su plato para luego caminar hacia la salida y buscar un lugar tranquilo en el que pueda desayunar sin ser juzgado o criticado. En parte, más que evadir la discusión con su amiga, salió del Gran Comedor incómodo por las miradas que más de un estudiante le estaba lanzando, especialmente estudiantes de su propia casa. Luego de su enfrentamiento con Lord Voldemort en el Ministerio las cosas habían empeorado, a veces no sabe si prefiere que lo tacharan de loco o las miradas cautelosas y las conversaciones en susurros que todos tienen a su alrededor.

Va tan distraído con sus pensamientos que no nota a Luna caminar en dirección contraria a él hasta que chocan y su plato por poco cae sobre el uniforme de la chica. Harry acomoda sus lentes separándose de ella mirándolo apenado.

—Lo siento Luna, no te vi —se excusa sonriendo apenado.

—Está bien Harry, es difícil concentrase con Mushtogs correteando por tu cabeza —dice regalándole una de esas raras sonrisas que, de alguna forma, logran calmarlo.

—¿Vas a desayunar? No te interrumpo.

—De hecho, buscaba algunos gusanos luminosos para nuestra presentación de la tarde —Luna mira por uno de los ventanales tarareando para ella unos segundos antes de volver a mirarlo—, creo que quedarán mejor con lo que haremos.

—Uh —Harry frunce suave el ceño—, en Ravenclaw están emocionados por el show, ¿no?

—Es una idea interesante —la rubia asiente—, tu, sin embargo, no pareces muy emocionado.

—Haremos una demostración de Quidditch —dice mirando su plato—, no le veo el sentido. No es una competencia para nada amistosa y un show de talentos me parece ridículo.

—¿Ridículo? —Luna ladea la cabeza mirándolo curioso.

Harry alza la vista de su plato mirándola de regreso tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos en su cabeza sin saber como explicarle que no le veía el caso a mostrar talentos siendo todos magos. ¿Qué gracia tenía? Como magos, a diferencia de los muggles, podrían hacer cualquier cosa con magia para mejorar sus habilidades; si alguien quería cantar seguramente habría hechizos o pociones para mejorarlo, si alguno tocaba instrumentos bastaba con un pase de varita para hacer que se tocara solo. Incluso para volar en escoba existían formas de ser el mejor en ello, ya sea hechizando la escoba para que la persona que la monte no se caiga o para que haga piruetas humanamente imposibles.

—Me parece… bueno, considero que siendo magos no hay mucho talento que se pueda evaluar si la magia lo puede hacer todo por nosotros.

—Estás confundiendo la habilidad con el talento, Harry —la chica se acerca y toma su mano libre dándole un pequeño apretón regalándole una de esas miradas que siempre parecían esconder un conocimiento al que solo ella tenía acceso—, ni la magia más poderosa puede compararse con el verdadero talento, Harry. Ningún hechizo o poción puede igualar el esfuerzo y la dedicación de alguien.

Luna lo suelta sonriendo y lo bordea golpeando suave su hombro antes de seguir su camino tarareando para si misma dejando a Harry parado en medio del pasillo confundido con sus palabras.

* * *

Harry observa el plato que una chica de séptimo año de Hufflepuff pone en sus manos con una tímida sonrisa diciendo que espera que le guste. De todo lo que podían haber hecho los miembros de la casa del tejón eso era lo más… tierno, en cierta forma; juguetea distraídamente con el tenedor mirando a los demás alumnos que aceptan los platos con cierto grado de reticencia pues nadie sabe que tan buenos o no son los Hufflepuff en la cocina.

El Show de Talento, al parecer, había ido tan bien como Hermione esperaba si la tonta sonrisa de emoción que adorna su cara es un indicativo. Harry en verdad no lo entiende, durante toda la presentación de Gryffindor las palabras de Luna parecían cobrar más y más sentido a medida que hacía las maniobras que habían practicado; ¿era algo que hacía él controlando la escoba? ¿o era la escoba que se movía a voluntad por su cualidad mágica? ¿eso podría ser considerado como un verdero talento?

Luego de ellos habían presentado los Ravenclaw con un extraño show de luces hecho a partir de hechizos que, según el estudiante que presentó al grupo encargado de la presentación, habían encontrado en un viejo libro. Para su sorpresa los gusanos que Luna dijo habían estado buscando en realidad existían y como ella dijo ayudaron un poco al show. Por último, habían subido los Hufflepuffs haciendo una presentación de cocina con su posterior degustación.

De los Slytherins nadie sabia nada, desde que se anunció el Show todo el mundo asumió que ellos no participarían pues no se habían proclamado al respecto, más de un miembro de su propia casa hizo la broma de que, tal vez, no participarían porque carecían de talento; otros, especialmente Ron, aseguraron que seguro harían algo relacionado con serpientes.

—Te apuesto 5 galeones de oro a que son serpientes —escucha a su amigo decir de nuevo y se gira para verlo estrechar la mano de Seamus—, son tan originales que sin duda será eso.

Harry está por comentarles algo, o mandarlos a callar lo que pase primero, cuando el Gran Comedor queda en silencio al abrirse el telón que habían colocado en la improvisada tarima. Se gira para ver que tenía a todos tan ensimismado y parpadea al ver a todos los estudiantes de sexto año de Slytherin, y algunos de séptimo, colocados en tres filas sosteniendo cada uno un instrumento diferente formando así una sinfónica como las que había logrado ver en televisión cuando sus tíos cambiaban el canal. En el centro de la tarima frente a ellos vestido con un elegante traje negro se encuentra Draco Malfoy sosteniendo una rosa con delicadeza.

En ese momento los Slytherins, igualmente vestidos de forma elegante con vestidos largos las chicas y traje los chicos, empiezan a tocar y luego de unos segundos Draco empieza a cantar haciendo que más de uno lo mire con la boca abierta.

—_L'amour est un oiseau rebelle que nul ne peut apprivoiser _—la voz suave del rubio hace que un estremecimiento corra por su espalda. No había pensado en lo impresionante que es el francés, ni siquiera cuando las estudiantes de Beauxbattons los estuvieron visitando en su cuarto año—, _Et c'est bien en vain qu'on l'apelle s'l lui convient de refuser._

Mientras la canción avanza Harry se encuentra más y más hipnotizado con la voz de Malfoy dándose cuenta de que no es en sí el francés lo que lo tiene fascinado, sino la forma en la que el canta. Ahora las palabras de Luna tenían sentido pues está casi seguro de que ningún hechizo ni mil pociones podrían igualar la pasión con la que Draco canta encantando a más de uno.

—_L'amour est loin, tu peaux l'attendre: tu ne l'attendes pas, il est là _—Malfoy sonríe para el publico moviéndose por el escenario con gracia—, _tout autor de toi vite vite il vient, s'en va, puis il revient._

—_Si tu ne m'aimes pas, je t'aime, si je t'aime, prends garde à toi _—ni siquiera el hecho de que algunos Slytherins le hace coro parece eclipsar la presentación de Malfoy, dándole fuerzas a la canción, pero sin quitarle el protagonico—, _mais si je t'aime, si je t'aime, prends garde à toi!_

Finalmente, la canción llega a su fin y casi de inmediato todo el Gran Salón se levanta aplaudiendo con fuerza, incluso miembros de Gryffindor gritan y vitorean encantados con la presentación. Todos los Slytherins que fungieron como sinfónica se levantan y hacen una leve referencia seguido de Malfoy.

Harry, demasiado concentrado en el rubio, ni nota cuando declaran a los Slytherin como ganadores unánimes, ni siquiera los Gryffindors podían oponerse a ello pues es bastante claro que su presentación fue la mejor de todas las casas. Comparado a lo que acaban de hacer, especialmente lo que Draco acaba de hacer, nada de lo que el haga se podría considerar un talento.

Traga ante la realización que lo golpea con ese pensamiento y se levanta para irse. Más tarde buscará a Draco para hablar con él, piensa sin notar que lo ha empezado a llamar por su nombre en su cabeza, para hacer las paces con él y pedirle que le enseñe a hablar francés. Sea eso o cualquier otra cosa hará lo necesario para volver a oír su sexy voz en ese maravilloso idioma.


End file.
